


SWEET TOOTH

by CucumbersInGold



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, This Is STUPID, and tony stark is not above exploiting it, stephen strange has a sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumbersInGold/pseuds/CucumbersInGold
Summary: It didn’t take long for Tony Stark to uncover Stephen Strange’s deepest, darkest secret. Or one of them, probably. There were a lot of those, actually, those secret things. But Tony had picked up on at least one secret that Stephen was trying to hide.





	SWEET TOOTH

It didn’t take long for Tony Stark to uncover Stephen Strange’s deepest, darkest secret. Or one of them, probably. There were a lot of those, actually, those secret things. But Tony had picked up on at least one secret that Stephen was trying to hide.

Or, well. No. He wasn’t - trying to hide it, per se, it just wasn’t something that came up until you knew the man a little better. And by the sounds Tony had been making the night before, he would hazard that he knew Stephen Strange pretty damn well. Hence the secret. Or personality trait. Characteristic.

Tony had been with Stephen for a few months, now, after a rather heated debate and then a rather heated-er lovemaking session over one of Tony’s worktables, which left sizable bruises on Tony’s hipbones in its wake. Everything was going great. They were open, communicative, and kind. They made one another laugh, did small favors for one another, brought gifts, spent time together. Healthy, healthy, healthy. And Tony was loving it. He loved every minute of it.

Stephen was a dream. Seriously. Funny, goofy when he wanted to be, smart as all get out, and hot as fuck to boot. And although he insisted that material possessions were of little consequence to him, that he was a being of a higher plane, yaddah yaddah, he loved to be spoiled in one particular way.

Stephen Strange was a lover of desserts.

He had a sweet tooth the size of Nebraska, it turned out. Tony had taken him on a harmless little trip to a nearby coffee shop - something in the Greenwich Village neck of the woods - and had ordered Stephen a plain latte with a raspberry financier. The latte was good - Greenwich Village had sweetass coffee shops - but Stephen’s face had lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree when Tony brought the pastry over on a delicate little china plate.

“Oh, I haven’t had one of these in forever,” Stephen had breathed, his tone reverent, suddenly a supplicant to a sugary pastry god. “Thank you, Tony.”

“No problem, hon,” Tony had said absently, already distracted by the taste of his own latte. “I said almond milk…”

And while Tony had been distracted slightly by the disruption in his once again dairy-free diet (“Steph, baby, look! Stark Raving Hazelnuts, but with coconut milk!”), he’d subconsciously made a note of Stephen’s love of all things sugar. Because he’d heard the shift in his voice, and he’d seen the veritable kid-in-a-candy-store look on his face.

And damn it if he didn’t want to make that happen again.

It started off small. He wanted to ease into it, not let Stephen know he was onto his little guilty pleasure (again, in no way was he keeping this a secret).

“Hey, Stephen! I’m here!” Tony called up into the sanctum, a pink and orange box in his hands. “I brought you some donuts! It was on my way over, and I wanted a cruller, so.”

Stephen’s head poked out from the top of the stairs, his eyes glinting. “Donuts?”

“Dunkin’,” Tony clarified, shaking the box slightly. “Sprinkles.”

Stephen put on his best I’m a sorcerer face and descended the stairs, coming over to take the box from Tony in shaking hands. Was that a prayer whispered under his breath? “Lovely. Thank you, Tony. I’m sure Wong will enjoy these as well.”

Wong was watching from the corridor. He didn’t look pleased.

“No problem, sugar. Now, what is it you wanted to show me?”

“Oh, right. I think I found something interesting regarding energy conservation that you might enjoy…”

Tony stopped coming empty handed. Every trip to the sanctum, he had something tagging along with him - a babka from Brooklyn, cupcakes from down the street, a box of cookies from Hell’s Kitchen. Anything iconic and sweet Tony could get his hands on ended up as a gift to his boyfriend.

Stephen, of course, gained no weight - all that yoga he did, and all that mental control over nearly all of his body’s faculties. Pity. Tony would’ve liked to see him gain just a bit more around his waist, but he was glad to see his boyfriend eating, even if it wasn’t the healthiest stuff in the world.

Then came the mother of all special treats. Stephen was over at the compound, just to spend the night with Tony. Everyone else had been dismissed or sent home. It was just them, and they had the run of the place. They’d had dinner already, and made out for a bit, and now they were relaxing on the sofa, Stephen reading a floating tome in front of him as Tony leaned up against him, fiddling with an old watch Stephen had gifted him for his birthday.

Suddenly, Tony remembered what was waiting in the fridge. “Ooh. Baby. Wait right here,” he instructed, sitting up and jogging barefoot to the kitchen.

“Hm? What?” Stephen asked, looking up from his book. “Tones?”

Tony came back with a tiny delicate white box in his hands, a large blue M printed on the top. Stephen gasped quietly.

“Is that…?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Tony set the box down and carefully opened it, revealing the most beautiful chocolate matcha entremet to ever grace the face of the planet Earth. He felt a tear come to his eye, quickly brushing it away.

“Oh my God,” Stephen whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

Tony smiled indulgently. “It’s all yours, baby.”

Tony sat back and watched as Stephen fetched a fork, shaking only slightly as he cut into the perfect ganache glaze, revealing layer after layer of moist, soft cake and rich, flavorful cream. Every bite he took was sinful. Tony knew he was playing it up, the moaning and gasping. But he was cool with it. He had to adjust the way he was sitting a few times, but he was cool with it.

“You like it?” he asked after Stephen had finished, licking the fork obscenely like a cat.

Stephen smiled, nodding and leaning over to press a soft, sweet kiss to Tony’s lips. “Mm. I much prefer this flavor.”

“And what’s that?” Tony asked, chuckling quietly as he pulled Stephen down on top of him.

“The only thing that can truly satisfy my sweet tooth,” Stephen rumbled, kissing Tony again and again, licking his lips as he pulled away. “My little love muffin.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tony laughed, accepting another tender kiss. Although he had to agree.

Stephen’s kisses were sweeter than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> yep that's.... that's it. that's the show.
> 
> [catch me on tumblr](http://klimt-and-cumberbatch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
